The Thing About Love
by StephTheGryffindor
Summary: The thing about love...    There's always a catch.
1. Chapter 1

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Don't you two ever listen?" She asked her brothers. "Be nice to them. We were in that position once."

"Yeah; five years ago."

_"They'll hate us." She said as she sat next to her two brothers in a big compartment in the back of the train._

_"Why are we here so early?" One of her brothers asked._

_"Don't know Mercutio. Mum probably wanted us gone; she said we can stay with whoever we meet at school who will like us." Richard replied._

_"Don't be so silly, Ricky."_

_"It's true." They both chorused. She sighed, nodding in agreement. Running her hands through her dark hair, she looked at the compartment door that was now opening._

_"Oi. Firsties, out." A guy around her age said, messy black-brown hair and blue-hazel eyes said, glaring at them all._

_She glared back at him, her hazel eyes dark. "First off, we aren't first years. Second of all, we have as much rights to be here as you do."_

_"You aren't even British." He chuckled. "You so are a first year. Your brothers can stay. You, nope."_

_"Watch it, Potter." She said, her voice lowering octaves as she rose from her seat, her height matching his._

_"Steph, that's Harry Potter's son." Mercutio warned._

_"Yeah, and I'm Jacob and Julia Mirisha's daughter." She shot back at her brother._

_Potter's eyes widened a little. "Your mother is Julia Mirisha?"_

_She nodded, smirking a little. "The name is Stephenie Claire Mirisha. Thirteen years of age. Ravenclaw House. The top of the year back in America. I play Beater in Quidditch. I have a dream of becoming an Auror. I sing alto in choir and I play the piano."_

_"Great. I'm in Ravenclaw as well."_

_"Damn. Looks like we'll be seeing each other more often, then." She smirked._

"C'mon Stephi, this is our compartment!"

"They have as much right to be here as we do." She repeated from the memory, her accent full-on American instead of the mixture of American and British as it was before.

"Ah, Stephenie, such a goody-two-shoes." James said as her walked in, grinning.

"Look who's talking." She shot back which made James shut up. Chuckling, she turned back to the first years in front of them. "What are your names?"

"Julia Katarou. And this is my brother, Alexander." The girl said softly. James chuckled.

"Hey, don't be so scared. You will be fine, my cousin Roxanne and Molly are starting their first year. They are right over there," he pointed to two ginger girls over by the compartment, "and will welcome you with open arms."

The siblings girl smiled, and walked over to where James was pointing. "And they didn't even notice I was Head Boy." He chuckled.

Stephenie raised an eyebrow. "They never choose anyone from the same House for the Heads."

He grinned. "I know. That's why I'm hoping it's that Gryffindor girl with the legs." With the look on his best friend's face, he chuckled. "I'm kidding, Steph! I do not like anyone in our year."

"Good. I do not want random girls coming into the Common Room, and I do not need to see some things." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" James raised an eyebrow, his blue-hazel eyes filled with curiosity. Stephenie pointed to the badge on her chest that had the letters "HG" on it, which perfectly matched James's but his said "HB" on it.

"Looks like we'll be working together, then." James smiled. Stephenie smiled that small smile that made James's knees go weak, but it was never shown on his face.

"It looks like it, then." She said, fully smiling, showing her new blue and bronze braces.

_She has braces. It just makes her look even more amazing. I mean, she's pretty, and we have a lot in common. And we'll be sharing a common room, scratch that, her dormitory will be right across from mine._James thought. _But she's my bloody best friend, and her brothers will harm me if I ever hurt her. They've known I've had a crush on her for the past two years and it annoys them to no end that all I do is talk about her –it pisses Mercutio off somewhat- but, oh hell, those eyes. Those amazing hazel eyes. And that laugh of hers. And it's not even a laugh. It's a giggle. A cute giggle._

_James's dorm will be right across from mine. Oh great. And his hair. It isn't wild like his brothers. It's somewhat tamed, but not really. It sticks up in places, though. Oh, who the bloody hell cares. He will be right across from me, drawing or singing or something. Adra, Arabella, and Ruby hate the fact that he is all I talk about to him anymore-it annoys Arabella the most, the two being distant cousins and their families surprisingly close- and those eyes. They are blue, but have like a hazel tint to them. It's just amazing._

_Merlin, I'm head over heels for my best friend._

Hello there (: This is my first ever fanfic, and the thing between James and Stephenie is based off me and my best friend, except I do not have braces[he does] and he is two years older than me XD Some characters are based off my friends in real life, Ricky, Mercutio, Adra, Arabella and Ruby - hell, they all are XD So please PLEASE review. I would like some opinions on this.

****

Stephenie~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This is the first actual chapter of The Thing About Love. I know, title's odd for what I'm intending the story to be, but trust me, it'll come in play later. The first couple chapters will just drama, romance, stuff like that:3 A little mystery/horror/dark in there, but not much.**

**If you cannot tell, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, I would be in England loving life.**

Stephenie sighed, adjusting her braces as she walked down to the common room her and James shared. It fit both of them perfectly - many books, a piano, music stands, guitars, almost everything musicians like them would need. Even a secret passageway to get to choir practice with Flitwick. Downstairs she found her brothers and James all in a game in Exploding Snap. Chuckling, she left with a call of, "I'm going to see Adra!" and a response of them mumbling to say hi for them. She tied her hair back into a suckish ponytail, and then letting it back out when she finally reached Gryffindor Tower so it was a little wavy. Walking up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she said the password clearly and entered the common room, waving to some of her friends and then walked up the girl's stairs to the seventh year's dormitory. Opening the door and walking in she dragged her friend out of the door, ignoring the looks that the people Adra shared the dorm with. The other three despised Stephenie, for one reason - the fact that she was closer to James Sirius Potter than anyone at Hogwarts.

"Adra, your dorm mates are freaks." She commented as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her dark blue jeans.

"I know. You are quite lucky - all you have is James." Adra chuckled, her bright green eyes shining, shaking her head so her extremely wavy black curls fell into place.

Stephenie smiled. "It has its perks. He hogs the piano, though." She huffed.

Adra laughed at her best friend. "You get mad because he hogs the piano?"

"And the mini-choir room. You don't have six months to learn twenty six pages of a song that's fully in Latin with eight voice parts as well as it being in E-flat major."

"Whatever, Stephenie." She chuckled. The two remained silent until reaching the Head's common room, where Stephenie said the password clearly, and the door swung open.

"Finish your game yet, boys?" The two chorused as they walked in, Adra sitting inbetween Stephenie's brothers and Stephenie leaning on James.

"No. We were rudely interrupted." Mercutio said, earning a slap upside the head from Ricky. "Don't be mean."

Stephenie chuckled. "Silly, silly boys you two are."

"Anyway, as much as I wish I could stay longer, the boys and I have Quidditch practice." Adra rose, and yanked the two up by their ears, dragging them out the door. "See you later!" Adra said in a singsong voice, followed by, "Damn it, Adra! Let me go!" from Mercutio and Ricky, causing Stephenie to laugh. "Always made me laugh, those three." She said, turning to James. James wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm scared." She said, her voice muffled.

"Why?" He asked, stroking Stephenie's hair softly.

"I'm worried about Mercutio and Ricky. They weren't told what happened to Mum and Dad. I was. And something's going to happen, I can feel it. It's really scaring me." She looked up at James who suprisingly kissed her softly. "You shouldn't worry, Stephenie. I will be here. I'm trying to save you from everything bad that will happen."

She nodded, remaining silent._ James has... acting a bit odd lately_. She thought._ He's acting very kind to me. Not that he normally doesn't, but he's not being his trouble-making self like he normally would be. Hmm. And, he kissed me. I shouldn't be worrying about things like this. I should be worrying about my idiot brothers. I just have that feeling that something's going to happen, and it's going to be bad. It's not right._

"Why don't we just stay down here tonight? We'll be together, so that way I can make sure no one hurts you. You are like a sister to me."

_Like a sister._

She nodded slowly, lying down on the couch, James lying next to her. She curled up, her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She realized how strong he was - well, of course he was, he's been Ravenclaw's star beater alongside herself for the past seven years - but this is probably the closest they ever had been with each other - or anyone - in the years they have known each other. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other that were more than friendly feelings; they have been that way ever since their fifth year. They didn't show it to one another - or maybe they were just oblivious. They would try to guess who the other liked, but every time it ended in, "No, it can't be me...", but it was. Everyone knew it was. 

James sighed as he held Stephenie close to him. He had told her that she was like his sister. _Sister. I'm such an idiot. I even kissed her!_ He thought to himself, shaking his head, making sure he didn't wake up the girl in his arms. He looked at her. _Merlin, she's beautiful..._ he thought before falling to sleep himself.

**I felt like writing this kind of scene. x3 The E-flat major thing I do not own that song - I am singing it this summer at a RSCM camp. The "No, it can't be me..." reference came from my school, except the scenario was somewhat different. I couldn't stand the guy; but now, he's like my best friend. Awk, right? :S Anyway, enough rambling.**

****

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I don't care. REVIEW. :3**

****

**Stephenie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise this is the last time-warp in the story. So sorry for not updating sooner, I had severe writer's block. I will be posting another story as well soon, so be sure to look out for that one.**

**This is also changing into first person point of view, and it's going to be a short story, probably only another three chapters or so.**

**Read on!**

There is a certain thing about love.

It's awkward.

Especially when you find out you are in love with your best friend.

I just don't get it.

I never had these feelings for James while I was at Hogwarts, so why should I have them now? We aren't like Mercutio and Adra, who just started snogging one day during dinner[It was really cute. But creepy at the same time.], James and I have a closer kind of bond.

Gah.

LOVE. WHY ARE YOU SO FRUSTRATING?

So as I dragged myself out of bed, I attempted to brush out my hair, trying to not wake James up, he was fast asleep still. I pulled on his old Hogwarts jumper[He didn't care if I took it.] over my tanktop, putting my hands in the pockets of my pajama pants. They were my favourite, they had music notes on it. I skipped down the stairs singing a song to myself, only to find Rose, Scorpius, Louis, Fred, Teddy, Mercutio, and, Adra all sitting downstairs, looking at my pointedly when I got there. I raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

Louis was the first to speak up. "You and James."

"What about us?"

"You two. Aren't you dating?" This time it was Teddy.

My eyes widened. "No… We're just friends. Why?"

Adra opened her mouth but it was closed shut due to loud steps coming down the stairs. There James stood, his hair all messed up and wearing the same confuzzled expression I wore. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favourite cousin?" Rose chimed, laughing.

"You could've told us…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Rose dragged Teddy, Louis, Scorpius, and I, along." Fred said, shrugging.

"Alright then…"

"Can't I visit my favourite sister?" Mercutio grinned.

"I'm your _only _sister. I have to be your favorite."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, c'mon everyone, let's head back to my place and discuss this there." Adra said, taking Mercutio's hand and Apparating away, and everyone else followed. I turned and looked at James and raised an eyebrow.

"Well… that wasn't odd at all."

"What did they want?"

"They asked if we were dating, I said we weren't, and then you came downstairs."

James sighed. "Hmm. Odd."

I nodded. "Very. Anyway, I need some food."

He laughed. That laugh that made my heart beat quicken. It made me get butterflies in my stomach.

What am I saying?

Goodness gracious.

"Let me guess. Chocolate chip waffles and bacon?"

"You know me well, James. You know me well."

**I know this chapter is really short. My writer's block hasn't fully gone away yet. Review, please!**


End file.
